Somnolencia
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: A veces la mejor forma de descansar es junto a la persona que más amas.


Somnolencia.

Luego de un largo día en la oficina completando muchas pilas de papeleo acumulado hasta el techo que su teniente dejó atrás, el capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro estiró sus músculos rígidos y abandonó sus cuarteles para poder ir a hacerle una visita a su novia humana, o más bien parcialmente humana, Kurosaki Karin.

Traspasó el senkaimon y llegó a la ciudad de Karakura, todavía frotándose el hombro en un intento de relajarse. Tenía sueño, no había dormido nada anoche, el cansancio lo estaba matando y normalmente solo se iría a dormir después de completar el papeleo, pero hace semanas que no veía a su novia y probablemente sí tardaba más lo mataría ella misma.

Entró por la ventana de su habitación bostezando, ya preparado mentalmente para escuchar sus gritos y reclamos, pero en cambio la encontró postrada en una silla rodeada de libros, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno con marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y un café a su lado que parecía no haber tocado.

Al notarlo entrar volteó con pesadez y le sonrió débilmente.

¿No estaba enojada con él? Esto era más grave de lo que pensó.

-¿Época de exámenes?- preguntó preocupado, recordando la última vez que la vio así.

Asintió con cansancio, apoyando sus codos en su escritorio. Se veía realmente cansada. Él la miró con compasión y se acercó a su silla, colocando sus manos en sus hombros y comenzando a masajearlos en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

-La próxima semana tengo el último examen y es de la materia que más me cuesta.- se quejó mientras él frotaba su nuca. –He estado durmiendo muy poco para poder levantarme temprano a estudiar, hoy solo dormí cuatro horas. Esto apesta.-

-Es admirable que des tu mejor esfuerzo por tu carrera.- intento consolarla, sintiéndose un poco mal porque él quería proponerle matrimonio apenas se graduara y llevarla a la sociedad de almas para casarse allí. Ya había obtenido el permiso pero se sentía un poco egoísta por poder ser un obstáculo para ejercer la profesión a la que le dedicaba tanto esfuerzo. –Pero no te servirá de nada matarte de sueño.- de nuevo la miró con preocupación.

-Mira quién habla.- tomó sus manos, deteniendo su masaje. –Estás casi cayéndote de cansancio y aun así viniste a verme y te preocupas porque yo esté bien.- volteó para mirarlo con ojos repletos de cariño. -¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres adorable, idiota?-

-Sí, aunque no desde que pegué el estirón.- sonrió divertido mientras ella se levantaba de su silla para rodear su torso con sus brazos y pegar el rostro a su pecho.

-¿Qué tal sí mandamos todo al diablo y vamos a la cama?- susurró con voz amortiguada.

Él se tensó.

-Uhh… por mucho que te he extrañado, no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso en este momento.- tragó saliva. –Sí quiero, claro que quiero pero estamos muy cansados y no creo…- se interrumpió cuando ella comenzó a carcajearse.

-Hablaba de ir a la cama a dormir, solo dormir, pervertido.- alzó el rostro para mirarlo con burla.

-Oh.- sintiéndose estúpido, decidió no decir nada más y simplemente la alzó en brazos y caminó a la cama, acostándose de costado y pasando ambos brazos por su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza suavemente. -¿Tienes una alarma, verdad? Porque debo volver a la Sociedad de Almas antes del amanecer.- murmuró en medio de un bostezo.

-Mmm… no recuerdo.- bajó la mirada para verla, notando sus ojos ya cerrados y su pequeña sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba más contra su cuerpo.

La somnolencia lo golpeó con fuerza una vez más antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de no tener una alarma. Probablemente se quedaría dormido y lo regañarían por no cumplir con su estricto horario, pero al diablo, solo quería dormir al lado de la mujer que amaba sin preocuparse por nada más por una vez en la vida. Ambos lo merecían.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Queria hacer algo corto y lindo para entretenerlas mientras trabajo en mis long-fics xP Ojala q les haya gustado n.n

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Ah, y tal vez suba otro OS más tarde uwu

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
